wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Starflight’s Blindness
Starflight walked into his den with ease, using the small things Fatespeaker had made to help him get around. He walked over to their personal message board. He felt around and found out that Fatespeaker was out exploring the rainforest. He laughed. They had lived there for years, but she was always looking around, trying to find a place she hadn’t been. When Fatespeaker arrived home, she played a game that she always played with Starflight. She tried to sneak in without him hearing her. But with his lost sight, Starflight’s other senses were enhanced and he always said, as he said now, “Fatespeaker, I know you are there!” Fatespeaker laughed and said, "How do you do that?" Starflight explained the senses thing. She said, "Oh, of course, more science!" Starflight and Fatespeaker had a wonderful dinner of monkeys and cucumber salad, with fresh citrus fruit for dessert. A RainWing meal, but they were in the rainforest! Weeks later, it was time to go back to Jade Mountain. Fatespeaker flew with him and guided to landing. When he arrived at JMA, he was greeted by choruses of hellos and welcome backs. He felt the heavy body of Clay giving him a hug. "Whoa, Clay," he said, laughing. Then he felt the presence of a dragon he was never quite sure in. "S-Sunny?" he said cautiously. Sunny said, "Hi Starflight!" cheerfully. He just knew she was smiling. He could almost hear her smile. He eased up. "I'm happy to see you!" he said. Tsunami gave him a abrupt hello, and then pointed at Fatespeaker. "Go- where you're supposed to go," she said, making a shooing motion. Starflight could almost feel Fatespeaker's annoyance, but her heard her walk away. "Hey, Starflight," he heard. "Glory, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Just saying hello, now I must go," she flew off, Starflight felt the wind from her wings. He heard Tsunami sigh in annoyance, and he heard Sunny tell her that Glory had to do what needed to be done as queen. Starflight smiled. His friends were all so different, but living together and working together for years had brought them together. He knew he had been given the perfect job at Jade Mountain Academy, the school librarian. It was a job almost made for him. Soon, school started, and all the teachers rushed to their places. Starflight made his way to the library, with some helpful instruction. He sat and felt the rough and smooth covers of different books, thick ones, thin ones, chapter books, picture books, all sorts of books. He loved it so, the wonderful aroma of the books around him. He placed a few books in front of him, and tried to find out what they were from feeling and smelling the books. He managed to figure out that three were: *''Dragons in Peril: Dangerous Hazards That Must Be Considered'' *''Why NightWings hate IceWings: The Story of Darkstalker'' And *''Animus Magic: Pros and Cons'' He smiled, and leaned back in his chair, happy that even without sight, his life was great. Amazing, even. As he sat in his chair, he heard the sound of many students filing into the school. He sighed in happiness, and he thought, The prophecy may have been fake, but it brought us all together. Clay, a sweet, kindhearted MudWing that loves food, Tsunami, a bossy but awesome SeaWing princess, Glory, a sarcastic and brave RainWing queen, Sunny, a loveable SandWing NightWing that I love like a sister. And of course, Fatespeaker, the love of my life. As he sat pondering this, so many things were happening in the other parts of Jade Mountain, but he simply was sitting there, enjoying where he was. He loved his life. Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)